1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of therapy administering equipment. More specifically the present invention relates to a massage therapy chair for enhancing relaxation while a massage is performed on a user, by placing the user in a tranquil virtual reality environment which is combined with aroma and vibrating massage therapy of user extremities. The chair preferably includes a conventional massage chair frame with a posterior support structure, leg support structures, a chest support structure, an arm support structure and a head support structure with a face opening. A rearward portion of a virtual reality helmet containing ear phones is pivotally secured to the head support structure adjacent to the head contact surface to pivot over the back of the user head. A forward portion of a virtual reality helmet containing viewing screens is secured within the face opening to receive and extend around the user face when placed in the face opening. The forward and rear helmet portions are interconnected to function in unison and are connected to a computer containing a virtual reality program. A diffuser for atomizing and delivering liquid aroma therapy matter is secured to a suitable segment of the chair frame and delivers relaxing aromas to the user through a diffuser tube.
Additional features of the chair are leg and arm strap assemblies for wrapping around the user legs and arms and connected to vibrators to transmit soothing vibration into user arms and legs. The leg and arm straps are connected to or contain vibrators to relax leg and arm muscles during massage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For some years now, there have been chair structures especially adapted to support a person while they receive a massage from a masseur and chairs for mechanically delivering a massage through a chair back rest. While these chairs have generally been suitable for delivery of the massage itself, they lack the capability to create an environment for placing the massage recipient in a relaxed state to give the massage maximum effect. The prior art has also included aroma supply mechanisms, but not within a context of administering massage therapy.
Haynes, U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,590, issued on Jan. 30, 1996, teaches a chair and method for promulgating kinesthetic therapy. Haynes includes a base independently supporting a seat frame and chest rest frame. Both extend upwardly and inwardly from the base and support a seat and chest rest above the base. An arm rest frame adjustably supports an arm rest above the base, and a head support is operatively coupled to and spaced from the chest rest. The user sits on the seat and leans forward to rest against the chest rest and his head rests against the head support, and then a massage is performed on him or her by a masseur.
Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,516, issued on Oct. 31, 1995, teaches a cyclical action massaging chair. Anderson provides a chair with a hollow back rest containing a massage administering mechanism. The mechanism includes a longitudinal drive screw which moves a massage carriage up and down within the back rest, and wheels on the carriage bear against a flexible forward face of the back rest, and this pressure is delivered to the back of a person seated in the chair. Yamasaki, U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,598, issued on Oct. 24, 1995, and Jover, U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,531, issued on Jan. 31, 1995, both provide massage chairs generally similar to that of Anderson. Anderson, Yamasaki and Jover lack an environment for enhancing user relaxation. Riach, U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,823, issued on Jan. 12, 1993, and Riach U.S. Pat. No. 5,401,078 issued on Mar. 28, 1995, both provide an adjustable headrest. Both Riach chairs include a U-shaped pad which supports the user forehead and rearward cheek areas, exposing the face for breathing and comfort. The problems of Anderson are again presented.
Lord, U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,503, issued on Jun. 7, 1994, reveals a method and apparatus for auditory and olfactory relaxation. Lord includes means for generating and amplifying a sound at timed intervals to initiate the relaxation state and fragrance diffusion means, combined in a headset. No provision is made for incorporating this technology into means for positioning and supporting a person receiving a massage.
Machida, U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,020, issued on Jun. 11, 1991, discloses a method and apparatus for supplying aromas. Several aromatic materials are retained within respective reservoirs, and at least one such material is selected according to a predetermined time table. A predetermined amount of the selected aromatic material is diffused into the air. The apparatus includes a receptor having several aromas, a controller for controlling the receptor to select one of the aromas, and a ventilator for supplying air containing the selected aroma.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a massage therapy chair which fully and comfortably supports a person receiving a massage from a masseur and which places the person in an environment of sight, sound and smell which enhances relaxation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a chair which provides relaxing virtual reality images and sounds to the massage recipient through a helmet incorporated into the chair.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a chair which delivers aroma from a diffuser into the helmet.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such a chair which administers a vibrating massage into the limbs of a person while they receive a massage.